


On the Agenda

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: The morning after Arthur and Nora sleep together for the first time, he finds himself reluctant to leave the bed or her.





	On the Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I found in my files that I decided to post. :)

Nora silent proved to be the strangest part of the whole ordeal to Arthur. Even asleep beside him, he still expected her to snap out some insult or sarcasm. She rarely kept quiet, choosing instead to argue with him or question his orders, even from the first time she'd stepped foot on his ship. Most initiates cowered, tried to get along, did whatever they had to to earn his good graces.

Nora had walked up and lectured him about having squires aboard the ship. Little had changed in the months since.

Even the night before, when they’d finally crossed the boundaries they’d set up, she’d refused to stay silent. No, not Nora, she didn't play the coy virgin. She didn't give in or accept what she was given. She questioned his every move, his every touch.

Not that he minded. He was not a man to throw away good intel, and she proved to not be a woman willing to lie back and hope he figured out what she liked.

Her moaned demands from the night before had him smiling, his cock already hard. Waking up beside a naked woman was not something he was used to, and his body seemed to like it.

Her hair was braided back but still frizzy from her sleep. Soft snores escaped her lips, the sheet having slid down to her waist, leaving her breasts bare, nipples tight in the morning chill of the Prydwen. She rested on her side, her back to him.

He’d fantasized about her so many times since that first day. So many nights he'd imagined what might happen if they gave into the clear tensions between them. None had come close to the reality.

Arthur should wake up and start his day. He should shower and dress, get to the multitude of tasks he had waiting for him. His life was ruled by shoulds, by routine, by all the things that needed his attention. Rarely were they things he wished to do, things that brought him joy, but they needed to be done even still.

The soft breathing of the woman beside him had him willing to put off his obligations, at least for a while.

He leaned over her and brushed his lips across the corner of hers, offering kisses along her jaw, the side of her throat. He kept his body off hers, not wanting to wake her too fast.

A soft moan left her mouth, her back arching as she stretched.

He gave her a harder kiss to her lips, one she returned on sleepy instinct.

He could tell the moment she came awake because she released a loud moan, twisted her face toward him, and swiped her tongue across his bottom lip. The angle was awkward, but he didn't care.

“Well good morning,” she said, voice soft in the quiet room. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking over the world?”

Arthur shifted behind her, his hand dragging over her body. He danced his fingers along her stomach, her hips. “I have other things on my agenda this morning. Mainly? You.” He tilted his head to scrape his teeth over her jaw. “Are you going to argue with me or behave yourself?”

“I always-“

He shifted his hips against her and pushed into her from behind. Her words devolved into a gasp, her hands flying up to grip his bicep. He went slowly enough to ensure she was ready. Sliding into her took little effort, her body responding.

Arthur pressed a kiss to her ear. “I believe this is the first time I’ve figured out how to keep you silent.”

“More.” Her voice was pleading, sweet, nothing like he heard from her before.  

Were the walls down? Perhaps first thing in the morning, she didn’t have her armor on, hadn’t turned herself into the bitch she had to be the rest of the time.

She reached between her own thighs, moaning when her fingers stroked her clit.

“There you go, Nora.” Arthur slid into her with hard but slow thrusts, pulling back until he was almost out of her and then pushing deep into her. He cupped her breast, fingers toying with the nipple.

Neither rushed. The frantic edge of the night before had drifted away. This wasn’t angry sex, this wasn’t scratching an inch.

This was something else, something he rather liked.

The sounds that came from her soaked into him. They chipped away at the sense of loneliness he’d grown used to. She didn’t pull away, didn’t wilt beneath him.

How many women had collapsed beneath the weight of his position and personality? How many had backed away because they couldn’t handle it?

Nora backed away from nothing. Everything he gave, she took and gave back in turn. Every attitude, every grumble, every growl she returned in force. She would never bow to him, never fall beneath him.

The only woman he could ever see himself with long-term, the only one who matched him.

She cried out his name as she came, her thighs clamping tight together, back arching away from him.

Arthur pressed his lips to her throat as he came soon after, groaning against her skin, eyes closed. The squeezing of her body drew every drop from him.

Nora didn’t pull away, didn’t push him away. When he dropped his arm to her side, and Nora interlaced her fingers with his.

“Your fingers are wet,” he said.

“Suck it up, cupcake.”

Ah, there was the snark. Arthur smiled before he lifted their fingers and captured hers between his lips, cleaning them with soft licks and gentle sucking until she released a needy moan. He chuckled before moving their hands back.

“You think you’re smart, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, I’m not so sure.”

“You’re here in my bed, aren’t you? I must be fairly smart to have managed that.”

“Maybe I got you into bed, Elder. And by the way, you didn’t make it easy.” She shifted against him, foot dragging against his shin in a caress. “So, are you going to get up?”

He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. “No. Not just yet.”

She smiled, eyes sliding closed. “Good.”


End file.
